


There's Nothing I Want More

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Even if it's directed at the exact wrong person, Gob's love is pure, Honestly I think Michael's into it too, I'm not gonna use the "i" word, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Who the hell knows with the Bluths?, and he's probably too moral to actually act on it, even though he acts like he's too moral for it, even though it is, probably, which it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: Gob will always love Michael, even in the inappropriate ways.Title, of course, taken from Bryan Adams' "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You"





	There's Nothing I Want More

I love you.  
Not in the way we’re supposed to love each other, though—although I do love you that way too—but I mean I love you in the way no one’s supposed to love family.  
I think you love me too, with the same wrong love. I just can’t confirm it, because everyone around us is so damn nosy.  
I feel it, though. I feel our pure, wrong love flowing from you and return it to you, like mouth-to-mouth in our hearts.  
I know my way of life isn’t viable—you’ve said it too many times for me not to.  
Do you know why I stick with it?  
Yes, love of the craft is part of it, but so are you. I stick with it, even though I know I’ll never make a living from it, because I think—hope—know you’ll be proud of my persistence.  
I’m as determined to keep practicing my craft as I am to keep loving you. Even dating my rival was just my socially (and legally) acceptable version of dating you-after all, you do have the same coloring.  
Despite Marta, no matter how many girls I may have given a copy to, the tape was always for you, Mikey. Especially the Bryan Adams.


End file.
